Andy Brooks
Andy Brooks is a former police officer of the Westchester County Police Department. He sold his soul to Moloch, and became his henchman. After failing a duty, he was instantly killed by Moloch and resurrected and given a second chance to continue Moloch's plans. Although Andy is Moloch's ally, he attempts to assist Abbie; an old friend he claims genuinely cares about. He's currently damned in Purgatory. History Early life Andy lived in Sleepy Hollow most of his life, and attended the same college as Abbie 1.12, "The Indispensable Man". Like Abbie, Andy followed the path to becoming a police officer. At some point in Andy's life, he sold his soul to Moloch, becoming his henchman. Season One The sheriff's death After getting a distress call over the radio by Abbie Mills, Andy ran into Ichabod Crane, who ran in front of his car. Andy brought Ichabod in as a suspect of sheriff Corbin's death, but Abbie assured he wasn't the killer. Later, Andy appeared at the murder scene of Reverend Knapp, whereas he advised Abbie to stop being so reluctant with Ichabod. On his way home, Andy received a call from Abbie asking to call in all units for an emergency. After Andy affirmed that he would, he walked into his apartment that had been broken into by Headless Horseman. Andy lowered his gun and admitted that he knew where his skull was, implying that the two work together. After arriving at the church where Abbie and Ichabod were in danger, he knocked her out and laid her in the backseat of his car. After she gained back consciousness, she stole his gun and he was forced to cuff himself to his car door. Later, Andy was taken into a jail cell and was approached by Moloch, who snapped his head back and killed him. 1.01, "Pilot" Moloch's advocate Some time after, Andy was resurrected by Moloch because he had an important duty for him; reviving Serilda of Abaddon. However, because his head had been snapped back, there was ring of sagging skin around his neck area after his spine was quickly mended into place. Andy wandered around Sleepy Hollow disguised as a cop, stopping Serila's targets. He then dug up her bones in order for her to become whole and vanish from the scene. 1.02, "Blood Moon" In an alleyway, Andy encountered Luke Morales and threatened Luke, telling him to stay away from Abbie after seeing him with her. Andy claimed he was the only one that could protect her. Afterward, he followed Abbie in an underground tunnel, where he spoke to her of knowing how to capture The Headless Horseman. 1.07, "The Midnight Ride" After the horseman is captured, Andy was tracked by Abbie and Ichabod to act as a translator for him. Eventually, Andy conjured minions of Moloch, and teleported he and the horseman elsewhere. 1.08, "Necromancer" Again, Andy followed Abbie into her house and told her of his love for her and, most notably, that the prophecy foretold Ichabod giving her soul to Moloch. He escaped her handcuffs and left to his lair. Andy pleaded to become a part of Moloch's army and Moloch evolved him into a demon. He hunted down Abbie and Ichabod and attempted to nearly killed Abbie for the map. He was stopped by Henry Parrish, and pleaded for Abbie to kill him, which she reluctantly did. 1.12, "The Indispensable Man" Season Two Life in Purgatory After his death, it was apparent Andy was sent to Purgatory after he encountered Abbie there. He helped aided her throughout the realm and informed her on how to contact people in the mortal world. He told Abbie that if he were caught helping her, Moloch would "tear him to pieces". 2.01, "This Is War" Personality Andy gave off the impression that he was a man of the law, concerned for others protection. Being Moloch's assistant, Andy wasn't necessarily evil; but only prophesied to do evil things. As shown before, when given a second chance to fulfill Moloch's plans, he seemed very reluctant to make a very young target Serilda's victim, but had no choice. Andy had also shown to be quite obsessive, specifically over Abbie, and would go by whatever measures to protect her, even if it meant getting destroyed by Moloch. Although he sold his soul, Andy was very unhappy as Moloch's servant, and begged for his own death. He kept in touch with some morals, and helped Abbie in times of need, knowing it would be on step closer to helping her stop Moloch. Abilities Deemed Moloch's assistant, Andy was given an unlikely attribute of immortality after being risen back from the dead. More like a zombie, he was able to survive from wounds that would almost never heal. Overtime, his skin became pale and deteriorated; being able to willingly break his bones without any signs of pain. He was also a necromancer, showcasing his abilities to channel communication through the Headless Horseman and summon demons for his personal aid. After being transformed into a demon to serve Moloch, he gained enhanced strength, being able to effortlessly punch through concrete walls. Appearances Season One *101. "Pilot" *102. "Blood Moon" *107. "The Midnight Ride" *108. "Necromancer" *111. "The Indispensable Man" *112. "Bad Blood" Season Two *201. "This Is War" Trivia *When Andy was first killed by Moloch, security footage showed Andy committing suicide. 1.02, "Blood Moon" *Andy's durability wasn't enhanced, which is why it was so easy for him to be killed. References Category:Seasons Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Alive Category:Deceased Category:Males Category:Americans Category:Supernaturals Category:Antagonists Category:Demons Category:Undead